


Love in the war

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Friendship, Prisoners, Romance, Secret Relationships, Torture, Violence, War, World War, lapidot - Freeform, may be triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During WWlll, Peridot Diamond, merely 21, is drafted. Without any warning, Peridot's whole world is crushed. She's trudging the swamps of Africa, searching for runaway prisoners. After she's assigned to the runaway Lapis Lazuli to get information about the enemy, she's at the brim. Peridot had fallen for the stubborn bluenette, and is now fighting for her lover's life. Go to Africa, they said. It'll be easy they said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Peridot looks up as the mailman strolls to her door, whistling a jolly tune. The middle aged man smiles at her, and stuffs her mail neatly in the rusty, red mailbox. The blonde sighed, and nodded politely at the black haired man. He gave her one last glance before turning and descending down the flight of stairs to the next apartment. 

Peridot takes a deep breath and reaches inside the old mailbox. Today was the day. Today, the list of recrutes for the war were released. Currently, their country was fighting Iraq, and many men and women had died fighting. They were in desperate need of soldiers, therefore the recrutes.   
Peridot scooped up the mail with her free hand, and closed the box after pulling it out. She tossed all the useless bills aside, until she spotted the large envelope, titled U.S. Draft. 

Peridot had to do a few of the stress relieving breathing exercises her cousin Pearl had taught her, before tearing open the white envelope.   
She unfolded the yellowish paper inside, and read the names printed in black ink. Every name, her heart jumped, waiting to see her name. She was halfway down, before spotting her name. She stopped, and read it over and over again. She was picked. She was going to fight in a deadly war. Peridot hadn't cried since her father died, but at that moment, she couldn't control the warm, fat tears that leaked from her eyes. 

She had two days. Two days to forgive any of her enimies from high school, to bid farewell to friends and family. As this period of time passed, Peridot became more and more terrified. 

Saying goodbye to her friends and family was the hardest. Peridot stood at the airport, infront of Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven. Despite trying to be strong, Peridot couldn't help but get chocked up. "I-I'll miss all of you..." Peridot mumured, trying to hide her wet eyes. "Don't worry Peri! You'll be back before you know it!" Amethyst exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. Peridot felt her eyes soften as she saw Amethyst sniffle and wipe her eyes. The girl surely was an optimist, but she really did care, deep down. 

Pearl was a wreck, sobbing, with her eyes dimmed red from tears. She embraced Peridot tightly, winding the college girl. Pearl sobbed into Peridot's shoulder and managed a "don't forget us, and stay safe." Before having to leave. 

Garnet, being the oldest and most mature, simply hugged Peridot, and whispered a "you got this." Into her ear. Peridot smiled and nodded, turning to Steven, who was merely 14. 

The boy hugged Peridot, and cried into her stomach. After a good five minutes, Steven pulled away, and hugged his father, Greg. Greg gave her a "good luck." Before turning and taking Steven home. Peridot smiled at her friends and turned to the boarding area, and awaited her flight.


	2. Welcome to the war, you're fucked.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot arrives at her base. She meets the so called "legendary soldier" also known as Jasper. And people say hate at first sight doesn't exist.

_"It was hate at first sight, clean, pure, and as strong as grain alcohol." ~ Barbara Mertz_

 

Peridot watched as the large, gray plane lands on the rough runway with a large  _thump_. The wheels of the plane seem to screech as the large vehicle slows to a stop. All the men and woman in the plane seem to get up, and get their one bag. That's right. They were going off to war, and they were allowed  _one fucking duffel bag._ No more, no less. 

 

Peridot sighed as she snatched her black Nike duffel bag, and marched behind a long haired man to the exit. "Honestly," Peridot thought, "We didn't even get to sit." The recrutes had been standing for the seven hour flight, due to the seats being for holding bags. 

 

As Peridot walked out of the plane and down the long ramp, she noticed they were out in the open. There was a dirt runway stretched across the plain, and no airport. Peridot groaned and searched her bag for the peanuts she'd packed. When she grabbed the plastic packaging however, the bag was ripped, and there were crushed peanuts all over her clean clothes. Peridot pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm her temper. She was not cut out for this. None of them were. She took a look around, to see the group of people who were drafted. All of them were scrawny, and seemed just as terrified as she was.

Peridot followed the man in front to where a strong woman with short cut blond hair was standing, hands behind her back. That must've been general diamond. She'd heard that the general had no mercy, and trained her soldiers vigorously. Standing next to General Diamond was an equally strong woman who looked about Peridot's age, maybe a bit older. 

 

The girl's muscles seemed to be threatening to tear through her uniform, bulging through the fabric. She had white, messy hair, and Peridot was instantly reminded on Kimba The Lion. The woman wore a cocky smirk on her face, as if she was higher up than everyone else because she was strong and burly. 

 

Peridot couldn't help but feel a prick of annoyance. Everyone was here for the same reason: to fight. There shouldn't have been any sort of competition. Peridot was snapped out of her thoughts by a loud, booming voice.

 

"Recrutes, you have been chosen to fight in a deadly war." No shit, Sherlock. "There will be no crying, screaming, or homesickness. Our country's in your hands. If you choose to be immature, and a coward, our people's blood is on your hands." General Diamond shouted, terrifying all the recruits, including Peridot. "Now with that out of the way, Jasper will give assignments. Keep in mind, you mess with her, you mess with me."

 

Peridot looked to Jasper, who had a brown, dusted clipboard. She called out names, as each recruit marched foward and received their assignments. When Peridot's name was called, she couldn't help but straighten up ( haha Peri can't do anything straight) and march up to Jasper. "Peridot Diamond and Ruby Corundum, you'll be guarding the prisoners." Jasper shouts, watching them come up. Jasper growls at the two. "If you two runts can't handle a runner like Lapissed Lazuli, just shout. At least a few soldiers will think you caught food." 

 

Peridot nodded and followed Ruby to the hut the prisoners were in. As she looked back at Jasper, Peridot felt anger. If "runts" like them couldn't guard prisoners, why couldn't she? Peridot rolled her eyes and massaged her neck. She didn't know when she'd be back, but she already missed her warm, antisocial bed, and her laptop.

 

 

 


End file.
